Timeslaughter (1996 DOS game)
Timeslaughter is a 1996 DOS fighting game was developed and published by Bloodlust Software. It is the first game series of Timeslaughter and its features some inspired from the Arcade fighting game Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Time Killer. History William Spade, a scientist, is building a time machine, but just when the car is nearing completion, 4 members of a strange and evil demon set, called Takar (whose components are Staine , The Dreg , The Surgeon and The Butcher ) come to take the time machine. Blade refuses, and as a result is tortured by the Takar 4 , losing his left eye and arms, so he is forced to activate his time machine with his own nose, despite being incomplete. This refers to the 4 members of the Takar from where they came from, but also causes a chronological disaster. As a consequence, Characters *'Ug' : a Neaderthal man. (50002 BC) *'Spice' : a violent American prostitute . (1997) *'Savage' : a wrestler who suffers from Tourette's syndrome . (2189) *'Chi' : Chinese guardian . (500 BC) *'Pierre' : French artist . (1528) *'Mojumbo' : Cannibals from Haiti . (1752) *'Lazarus' : Scottish doctor scattered on an island. (1956) *'Vlad' : It is a clear reference to Count Dracula, Vlad III Dracula . (1450) *'Jinsoku' : blind from birth, use blade knife in arms like arms. (1327) *'Asylum' : Patient of an asylum in Australia . (2043) *'Portal' : Originally William Spade, now rebuilt and ready to take revenge on Takar . It is the final boss of the game. *'Stables' : Takar's leader . To face it, you have to defeat all the opponents before Portal, finishing them all with your Finisher Move. His is a special stage because it takes place on a hand by Ratchkar, the god of Takar. *'Ravage' : Actually he is Savage, rebuilt by Takar. *'Buddy' : a human being retarded because of the excess of violent video games. Because of this kind of mutation now has a huge head. Development Originally from 1992, Bloodlust Software developed bring the fighting game whose the time travelling with massive that style of Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter game and its were was bone-crushing and violent games were being in development start at 1993. The development game of Timeslaughter to concepts character designed from based from the ideas is Mortal Kombat. Platforms is only DOS and PC games were to released in 1993, But it soon was lacks in released dated later to changing is 1996. The game prior are released in public as soon sometimes the following up with Timeslaughter Lost Compared to it with difference background and color sheets in black line. Cancelled sequel Bloodlust Software developed to sequel on Timeslaughter 2 prior are following with Asylum into next sequel installments for bring PC windows, After awhile the development is faith that have sometimes is struck became the Development hell around 5 and more years. Later the game sequel was cancelled dues to lost their developed and loss programmer and didn't make it finished that sequel to way than pass that development to Timeslaughter 2 anytime. External Links * Timeslaughter via Bloodlust Software (Web Archive)